


complex feelings [about my existence]

by snivellus (queervulcan)



Series: Firefly [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullshit Science, Crossover, Danny with long hair, F/F, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Danny, Soft Chara, Vlad is chara here, alternative universe, badger cereal, danny with freckles, spoiler: everyone's queer and I enjoy rubbing my queer hands all over my favs, this is the Gay Agenda, transgender danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervulcan/pseuds/snivellus
Summary: the ground rushes to meet him, and sunlight forms a halo around him. he is an angel for once in his long life, but he cannot get back up.he privately calls himself Icarus.years later, a boy comes back with her face.





	1. you're soft, my lightning bug

**Author's Note:**

> [series title comes from a lovely song: complex feelings about my own existence by in love with a ghost on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/in-love-with-a-ghost/complex-feelings-about-my-own-existence-feat-jungkook)
> 
>  
> 
> chapters titles/summaries will be from [Firelight](http://inkskinned.com/post/143216295384/youre-soft-my-lightning-bug-a-gentle-little) by r.i.d.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: cursing, child death, mental illness, the shebang

Danny is aware of something soft tickling his nose first. He knows it is either a petal or a feather because he sneezes- two, three, four times in a row- until he is groaning and trying to get up if only to stop sneezing.

His bones creak from the fall, and he is sure there is a littering of bruises on his back, but he is alive, and he's not sure if it's due to being half ghost or luck. He doesn't remember turning intangible at the last second, but he won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Above him, he can just about see the wide opening of the cave, and the root he must have tripped over in his haste to hide from the brewing storm.

Below him is a meadow of golden flowers, soft and smelling of honey and earth. Something within Danny pings, and he doesn't want to leave this nest of safety. It's odd, rediscovering his body can still react like a human even though he is no longer fully human.

He doesn't know where he is exactly, but he has heard stories of this mountain. The place where kids go to disappear. It should send a shiver down his back. It doesn't.

He hears a rustle next to him, and he shifts onto his hands and knees to look at it, moving the hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ears.

There is a man, almost translucent underneath the sun’s weak beams. He is looking at Danny with wide red eyes, and seems to be just as shocked by Danny as Danny is at seeing him.

“Who are _you_?”

The sound comes out as if through a tunnel, echoing around until it is processed.

“I'm- I'm Danny.” Danny had nearly slipped and used the name his parents so loved.

“Vlad. How-” Vlad cuts himself off, rethinking his question, “Why are you here?”

Up ahead, a thunderclap echoes through the cave. Vlad clears his throat and waves a hand, as if waving away his question.

“I suppose that answers my question.” Vlad pursed his lips slightly, thinking hard. “Will you try to leave?”

Danny’s second of hesitation is telling, before he just shrugs and nods at the same time.

“Do not shrug, Daniel, it is uncouth.” Vlad scolds before bringing a hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

Danny can't even muster the energy to be irritated at being treated like a child or called something so stuffy as Daniel, but there is slight amusement.

“Will you allow me to come with you?” and Danny can see the way Vlad carefully looks at his fingernails, pretending as if not to care for the answer regardless of what Danny says.

Danny can't help but feel a slight sense of foreboding when he agrees.

“Very well. Up, my boy, we should get started. It will be a long journey.”

Danny tries to see if Vlad has legs, but the flowers are too thick and tall to make out much below his calves, but he suspects that he doesn't when the flowers don't even bend out of his way, not the way they do when Danny so much as shifts to feel his legs again.

“Are you a ghost?” It comes out before Danny can control it, and he is left blushing a brilliant red, trying to cover his face with his hands.

Vlad blinks, before looking back down at himself, as if he hadn't realized he was practically gliding across the dirt floor, and that he had no shadow. “I- suppose I am, yes. How odd. The last thing I remember is… well, that doesn't matter so much now, does it?”

“Come, Daniel.”

Vlad held out a softly polished hand for Danny to lift himself with, but Danny’s human hand went straight through it and back to the soft petals.

Danny made a noise of indignation, and without really thinking it twice, went ghost.

In ghost form, everything Danny felt just sort of drifted away. Here, he wasn't Danny, he was Phantom, and everything he felt was sort of dulled away, as if going through a tunnel before reaching him. He could still feel fear, and anger, and everything else his human self could feel, but muted.

Getting back up onto his knees, Danny took Vlad’s hand, whose eyes were wide with shock- and, something- that Danny couldn't quite name.

Danny smiled at him anyway, and tugged on his hand as a reminder.

They left the cave opening together, until the light that did shine here was through little artificial fireballs and dim crystals high up ahead.

There was a long, dull grey passage, until what felt like forever when they finally got to a wide archway. Danny took in the almost Roman pillars and the crest that seemed to be etched into the rock, before drifting his way into the next room, hand still clutching onto Vlad.

“Howdy!”

Danny jumped, and looked around for the high cartoonish voice.

“I'm Flowey, the flower!”

Danny looked down, bewildered at the patch of grass below his feet where there was an animated golden flower.

“Golly! You look confused, you must be new, aren’tcha? This is the Underground, and someone has to teach you how things work around here!”

The flower giggled, and gave a cutesy wink with his tongue sticking out, “I guess lil’ old me will just have to do!”

Danny looked at the flower, bewildered that he was still talking without seeming to mind that Danny wasn't. He looked at the flower, then at Vlad in bewilderment, who seemed to be making a great effort to not make eye contact.

“Ready, kiddo? Here we go!”

Danny grunted as his vision greyed, and he wondered what the _actual_ fuck was going on, before he paused to stare because holy _shit_ , was that his _heart_?

“See that heart?” The flower went on, “that's your SOUL. It is what every being is made of, monster and human alike. Sadly, your SOUL is weak, but with a lot of LV it could grow strong!”

Danny muttered, “LV?”

“LV stands for LOVE. You want some LOVE, don't you?” The way the flower tilted his head _just so_ , made Danny feel weak and vulnerable, and he couldn't help the noise that escaped him, half whimper and half plea.

The smile that the flower gave him at the sound made shivers go up Danny’s arms, “Oh, I knew you did! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white… friendliness pellets.”

The way Flowey hesitated made Vlad suddenly look at Danny.

“No matter what you do, do _not_ touch those bullets, do you understand me?”

Danny nodded, forgetting their current company.

“Hey!” There was a hint of annoyance in the flower’s voice, almost like a child whose attention was taken. “Who are you talking to?”

Danny shrugged, “Myself.”

The bullets started to fly at his green soul, and Danny made to dodge them, but as one flew by it went through his arm, and there was so much pain, it blinded Danny for a second.

“Hey, buddy. You missed most of them. Let's try again.” The flower’s voice was definitely off now, a hint of annoyance making itself known.

Another ring of pellets came, faster and bigger this time. This time, Danny turned intangible, and the bullets flew through him and into the floor behind him, leaving small cracks.

“What are you doing, idiot?! Run. Into. The. Bull-” Flowey’s face changed from a dangerous, angered scowl into a strained grin, “I mean- into the friendliness pellets!”

Again, Danny dodged, shifting into human form unexpectedly halfway through a roll.

“You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Torturing a poor, innocent SOUL. Fine, DIE then!”

This time, a ring of bullets enclosed around Danny, spinning wildly and in a blur, and all he can think is _oh shit oh shit oh s h i t_. Just when the bullets would have touched his SOUL and ripped into him, there was a comical surprised shriek and the bullets dissipated.

A flash of fire and the sound of cleaved feet had Danny on alert and wary.

“Oh, you poor child! What a wretched creature, torturing a innocent child like you.”

There was a flash of white fur in Danny’s peripheral, and he was almost afraid to look up. But he had to. He had to go home. Or at least get back on the surface.

Danny choked off a scream, terrified of the goat lady he was seeing.

The goat lady made a noise of sympathy, and despite himself, Danny felt himself settle as a wave of comfort and maternal love washed over him.

“There, all better, my child?” The lady offered her hand- paw- and Danny hesitantly took it, getting up on shaky knees and sweaty palms.

“My name is Toriel, child, and I am the caretaker of these Ruins. I pass down these Ruins every day to make sure no one has fallen down. You are the first child to fall down in some years. Come, my child! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Danny huffed, pulling his hand out of hers. “I have a name!”

Toriel looked genuinely shocked, then shaken, “Of course, of course you do. May I know what it is?”

Now that she was asking, Danny was suddenly painfully shy. He scuffed his shoe against the dirt and peeked through his eyelashes.

“My name is Danny.”

“Danny. What a lovely name. Come, I will guide you.” Toriel offered her hand again, almost deciding not to, but Danny took it as the peace offering and apology it was meant to be.

Through another crumbling archway they went, and Danny was blown away by the sprawling staircase and the red petals that drifted around on the floor. Up ahead, the steps looked so big that Danny seemed minuscule in retrospect. Here, there was a faint sound of piano music; managing to soothe away any lasting nerves.

He was determined to climb the stairs and have the lady who saved him not think it was vain, convinced he had to win her love and support.

Within him, he felt a bubble of- something- that filled him with hope and power. A starburst the size of his fist crinkled into existence above the resting petals.

Vlad made a soft sound behind him, haven chosen to stay quiet and look around instead.

Danny didn't seem to notice it, as he made his way onward and past the next archway, his hands sliding over the creeping ivy, searching for something to tactilely soothe his nerves now that he no longer had Toriel’s warmth.

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to show you how to navigate the RUINS.

With that, Toriel stepped on what looked like metal plates embedded into the floor. They made soft clicks, and Danny noticed the pattern of the puzzle was the same pattern on her dress.

A switch was pulled, and the doors on the far wall opened with a loud bang.

“Pathways here are- complicated. They are a combination of diversions and doorways, ancient but still very much effective.”

In the next room, Danny ooh’ed at the little stream that cut up the monotony of the floor. He wondered if the water was like what was in nature shows- sweet and cold and refreshing.

“Life will be complicated if you do not understand the puzzles, so that is why there are signs around, and I have taken the liberty to draw arrows on the switches you have to press in this room.

Danny very obviously could see that, but he wasn't about to snark her when she was just trying to help him.

He did as asked, careful not to slip into the icy water.

The switches when flipped made loud bangs, startling Danny into flinching away. That panic was washed away at the look of pride and joy on Toriel’s soft face.

“Splendid, my- Danny! I am proud of you, little one.”

Danny teared up, not remembering the last time his parents had said they were proud of him. He felt so much warmth and happiness, that he couldn't stop a few tears from leaking out.

“Oh, oh, dear. Danny? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?” Toriel kneeled down to be at his level, hands hovering over his body in a faint glow.

“I-I-I’m fine. I- I'm just happy. Are you really proud?” Danny sought out the validation he craved, small hands grabbing onto Toriel’s dress.

Toriel’s face softened with warmth and love, “Yes, my dear boy, I am _so_ proud of you.” Toriel booped his nose with one of her fingers, causing Danny to startle and giggle in surprise.

“We should continue.” She got up with a groan, her knees creaking from age.

In the next room, there was a dummy sitting there, like the ones he had seen in his parents lab where they would practice target shooting. It caused his insides to flip, and to look back to make sure Vlad was still with them.

There was only mild curiosity on his face, as if he had seen this place before already.

“Down here in the Underground, there will be Monsters who will wish to attack you based solely on you being human. You will need to be prepared for this kind of situation. However, it is simpler than it sounds. When you face an enemy, you will enter a FIGHT. You will then have the option to Express yourself, or to SPARE. Monsters, when Expressing, are just fighting back with their magic. Make sure to stall for time, so I may come and save you. Come, perhaps it will be simpler to just practice. Speak to this practice dummy for a chance.”

Danny sidled up in front of a stuffed dummy, taking in its overstuffed appearance. The dummy looked down upon him, and suddenly his heart- SOUL- was being pulled out again. Only this time, it was gentler. The magic behind this act was less hateful.

The world greyed, with Vlad still behind him.

“You encountered the Dummy.” Vlad whispers into his ear.

Little gold boxes appeared, and Vlad explained them.

“You can FIGHT, ACT, check your ITEMs, or have MERCY.”

He decides to ACT, and chooses to Talk.

“Uh, hey, how are you?” He waits. And waits. And waits a bit more.

“It doesn’t seem much for conversation.” Vlad snarks.

A text box appears: “Toriel is pleased with you. You won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.”

“Ah, very good. Very good, let us continue, Danny.”

They stepped into the next room, where there was more ivy, but the place looked overall more put together.

“There is another puzzle in this room. Perhaps you may be able to solve it?”

Danny bristled, looking for any bit of condescension. When they couldn't find it, they just huffed and moved on. He kept his eyes peeled for any more switches in the walls or blocks he had to press, when suddenly, his SOUL was being pulled into battle again.

“Froggit attacks you!”

Again, he ACTs, expecting to talk again. Except this time, he is given the option to either Threaten or Flirt. With a mischievous grin, he Flirts.

“They say you have to kiss a few frogs to find your prince- can one of them be me?” Throwing in a wink and finger guns to add to the effect.

Vlad choked on a laugh, “Froggit didn't seem to understand, but was flattered anyway.”

Just then, Toriel joined the battle, and seemed to glare heatedly at the poor Froggit until he was cowered and hopping away to safety.

He continues on, only stopping to read signs. He had almost denied the sweet woman her holding his hand at the spiked bridge, but at seeing her gently hopeful face he couldn't find it in himself to say no. So, with his hand being cradled in her soft warm one, it filled his heart with a tenderness he hadn't felt in a long time. Sure, he felt love for his friends and parents but it had felt like he was just going through the motions by then. Tears had sprung to his eyes, and he tightens his grip in hers, causing her to look down at him with a love a mother reserves for her children.

The next puzzles were easy, with having to walk down a hallway alone to test his independence. The cell phone was unprecedented, but appreciated.

He sat against a pillar Toriel had hid behind, choosing to wait a while longer before following her. He waited until Vlad got bored, where he then started to bother him to get up so you could continue. Behind where he had been, he saw a yellow flower trying to be inconspicuous, so he decided to flip open his phone and call the only contact.

 _Ring_. _Ring._

“Hello, this is Toriel. You only wanted to say hello…?” Toriel paused to giggle, while your heart pounded in anxiety at bothering her when she had just left, “Well, hello, Danny! I hope that suffices.”

You decide to call again, asking about her.

“This is Toriel. You want to know more about me? Well, there's not much to say. I'm just a silly old lady who worries too much!”

Again, hoping he doesn't annoy her too badly.

Before he can control it, the word Mommy slips out, and he's left a blushing, stuttering wreck with Vlad looking at him in wide eyed shock.

“Huh? Did- Did you just… call me “Mom”?” Her voice is low and stuttering, small pained sounds unwillingly escaping her, “Well… if that would make you happy… I suppose you can call me Mom.” She gives a weak laugh, but the warmth is back.

Danny puts the phone down, flushing red from embarrassment, causing his freckles to stand out sharply.

“You should flirt with her.”

Danny looked up in shock, because what the _actual_ fuck?

“ _No!_ ”

“Why ever not?”

“That's- that's just so weird. I just called her my mother.”

“Come on, it will be funny. Just a small pick up line. Tell her ‘You just caused my heart to skip a bleat.’” Vlad is grinning mischievously, and Danny can't help but grin back. He always had a large mischievousness streak.

So he does it. And he manages to fluster Toriel for about a second, before she is laughing uproariously, joyously even, telling him he is a silly boy and that he can do much better than a silly old lady.

Danny decides to wait a while, to see if she will return, until Vlad starts to get antsy and demanding to move on.

“She's not coming back. She _left_ us here.” There is an old bitterness in his voice, a young man whose wounds were left festering with age.

“She didn't. She wouldn't do that.”

“Maybe, but how would you know that?”

Danny clenches his teeth so hard he's sure he chipped a tooth.

“Fine, fuck you then. I'll move on.”

As soon as Danny stepped into the new room, he saw a Froggit- nearly identical to the last one with their small, leathery wings, like those of a bat- and a separate room leading to a darkened chamber. Within a few steps, Toriel was calling to make sure he had not moved, causing Danny to glare at Vlad in guilt.

“Go into the room.”

Danny hesitated, before deciding to do that. In there, was a calm stream and a bowl on top of a altar pillar. Inside the bowl was round little colorful stones, candies if Vlad was to believed.

“You should save those for later. Monster food is great for healing.”

Danny nodded and shoved the candies back into his jean pocket. Outside, he took a look at the red leaves that made a pile, just like back home during autumn when his dad would throw him as a boy into piles of leaves. Smiling, he took a running start, and laughed as the leaves jumped in the air around him, landing gently on top of him.

The crinkles of the leaves and the memory as a child filled him with warmth. Another yellow star showed up.

“You're an idiot.” Vlad said harshly, but Danny caught the soft look in his eyes as he offered him a hand up. He went into ghost for a second, too lazy to get himself up, and changed back when on his feet.

“Your freckles turn green when you are in your gh-other form.”

Danny patted his cheeks, a tad embarrassed.

He continues on, finding more monsters and puzzles than he knows what to do with. The Froggits sort of scare him, with their leathery wings, but they are gentle when complimented. It was Whimsum’s who made his heart ache, the stuttered apologies and whimpered tears hitting close to who he is underneath the bravado. He makes sure to give each Spared Whimsum an extra tight hug, careful not to damage their paper thin wings.

Finally, when he feels he is reaching the end, his ghost sense goes off. In front of him, laying on a bed of flowers, is a ghost pretending to be asleep. He was literally saying “zzz” repeatedly. He did not think there would be ghosts down here, but somehow it is comforting and disconcerting that there is. It makes him wonder if he is half monster as well.

After Toriel, he doesn't mind that thought so much. Monsters are already much nicer than humans.

“Push it with force?”

“No, what the fuck, man?”

But there was no other option. He had to push the ghost with force, or get trapped here. When he does, his SOUL is pulled into battle.

A quirky little song plays up, with Vlad shouting ‘here comes Napstablook!’. He decides to flirt, winking at them and shooting finger guns. The ghost makes a soft pained sound, causing his smirk to drop like he's been burned.

“oh…. no…..” The ghost quietly wails, and tears start to fall towards him. Quickly, he dodges them, careful to not slip.

The ghost is still crying, so he decides to cheer them up. The ghost stops crying as vigorously, but there are still soft whimpers coming out of them. He decides to keep cheering them on, until Napstablook decides to show him the top hat they can make at will, which you tell them looks very fancy and suits them well.

The battle ends, and he is left standing in front of a ghost who smiles at him like he is the kindest SOUL they have seen in a long, long time. Even when he grew up learning that ghosts were monsters who deserved to be torn apart, who were murderers. He just couldn't picture this soft monster ever doing that, or even deserving that kind of fate.

He manages to exchange names, before Napstablook- or Blooky, as they like- has a small anxious attack once again, and they fade away. He turns to Vlad, and there is a soft smile on his face as he looks at where the ghost was.

“Blooky was always kind to me, even when I did not deserve it,” Vlad is lost in memories, until he shakes himself and gestures to move on, “In a room over here, there should be a spider bake sale. It should be useful for later, and not just for healing.”

Danny is able to afford a donut, thankfully. With that, he shoves it into his pocket, briefly worried about what the inside of his pockets will look like afterwards. It is such a mundane worry after everything that has happened that it brings a wave of soft laughter to him. Vlad side eyes him in bewilderment, but decides not to ask.

The trek continues, with Danny only being stopped sometimes.


	2. a gentle little lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _for those who need_   
>  _someone to bring the stars to them,_   
>  _a guide in the darkness, always there to lead_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: bOOooOnE?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> TW: blood, child death, panic attacks, dysphoria

The rest of the Ruins is easy, and he passes by Blooky once more, with him trying not to laugh at their dramatics. He eventually reaches a balcony overlooking the crumbling city, but his breath is taken away anyway. He wonders if that is what passes for their capital, why it is falling apart, and why Vlad looks as if he will start crying any moment.

“It has been so long. So long since I stood on this balcony. The last time-” Vlad cuts himself off, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Distantly, Danny can feel some of that sadness and regret seeping through whatever bond they now share.

Danny goes into ghost form, so he can more easily comfort Vlad. He pulls him into a hug, with them floating in mid air. Up above, Danny can see distant crystals that look kind of like stars. A vague thought about shooting stars shoots through him, and he decides to follow that train of thought.

“What do you wish for, Vlad?”

The surprise of the question is enough to stop any sadness that may have been coming to the surface. “I- oh, I do not really know.”

“Come on,” Danny tsks with his tongue, “There has to be _something_.”

Vlad looks down at the crumbling city. “I wish I could see my brother again,” Vlad turns away from the city abruptly, rage and pain in every facet of his features, distorting them until his eyes were a blank, dripping void of nothing, his smile crooked and bitter and terrifying, “But I killed him. All for some foolish hopes and dreams.”

Danny so desperately wants to ask what happened. “Well… You can be my big brother now. I can't replace your old one, and I wouldn't want to, but… Well, my wish- my wish was- is- that I one day find people who love and accept me no matter who or what I am.”

Vlad is looking at him with wide, red eyes. They are misty, but he is still not the type of man to so easily cry, alive or dead. “I- I think I would very much like that, _Danny_.”

Danny grins, bright like sunshine, exposing the small canines that had started to develop since his accident.

“We should move on.”

Danny reverted back to his human form, and the next room he entered was large, with a sprawling rotting tree in the center of it all. Toriel ran down to meet them, exclaiming over his wounds and how she was sorry she couldn't come sooner, but she had to make him a surprise.

As Danny passed the tree, they couldn't help the shiver that went down their spine. It was like it was familiar, almost. As he stopped to look at it, Vlad also looked at it with haunted eyes, resting a hand on the weathered bark. For a second, Vlad looked solid enough to push over and topple into the red leaves at the base.

“Child?” Toriel was up ahead at a warm looking house, eyes concerned, “Whatever is wrong?”

Danny tore his eyes away from the scary tree, and plastered a fake smile. “Nothing, To- Mom. It's just an odd tree.”

Toriel’s face was filled with so much grief and longing that it took both Danny and Vlad’s breathe away. “Yes, the flowers of the trees never seem to be able to bloom correctly. Perhaps it is a legacy in its own funny way.”

With that, Toriel opened the door and gestured for him to follow. Inside, the house was perfectly warm, in both temperature and hues. The walls were a soft yellow that didn't hurt to look at, and the house smelled of baked goods.

“I made you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie to celebrate you arriving. Perhaps you may like to explore while you wait for it to cool.” Danny could recognize a dismissal to leave when he saw one, even being as dense as he was.

He started at the very end of the hall, disappointed that the first door was locked. There was a large mirror that took up a large portion of wall space, so Danny could see his entire body reflected back.

“It's you!” Vlad called out behind him.

“It's me.” There were only a few scratches here and there, but something told him he would be more than scratched up by the end of the journey.

The next room was Toriel’s, and the lighting was a soft blue that made Danny feel like he was in a hospital. But the room was so her that it washed away any uneasiness. There was a monster sized bed, one that looked so soft and inviting, and a large bookshelf filled with jokes, history, and flora and fauna information.

“It's a cactus. Truly the most tsundere of plants.” If cacti could blush, this one surely was.

Danny just looked at Vlad like he had lost his mind.

“How… scandalous! It's Toriel’s sock drawer.” Danny huffed a laugh but flipped him the bird.

“Oh no. This is even worse.” Danny walked to where Vlad was looking down at a desk, making a sound of inquiry. “It's a book filled with puns. She's been talking to that trash bag.”

Danny just looked at him, not seeing much of a problem.

“He- He's just- forget it. Let's move on.”

The next room was obviously a child’s room, with the lighting being a soft filtered red. It was the kind of room made for kids younger than him, but still comfortable enough to not make a fuss. There was a box of children’s toys that had Danny and Vlad both uninterested, along with dusty shoes too small for him. The drawers were empty for the most part, the occasional knick knack here and there. Things long since left behind.

There was a childish drawing of a flower, and other things Danny didn't really care for. The bed, however, was what stole his attention. Suddenly, it felt as if Danny were exhausted. He climbed into the slightly dusty and musty bed, and before his head even hit the pillow, he was asleep.

When he next awoke, he was left groggy and sore. There was a wonderful smell, one he recalled from when he first came in. Down below, he could just barely make out the shape of a large slice of pie.

“Toriel always was the best chef.” Vlad suddenly said, and Danny was so spooked he went into ghost form without trying.

Both him and Vlad were so shocked, that Danny could have sworn you could have heard a pin drop into the thick carpet below them. “Did a part of me just get so scared I _died_?”

Suddenly, they were both laughing, clutching at their sides as they hollered and had tears streaming down their faces.

“Oh- oh my god, Daniel. Please, have mercy.” Vlad choked out, hunched over and trying to regain his breathing.

“Alright, alright, old man.”

Vlad screamed, still riding the high of laughing so much, “Old?! I'll show you old, brat!” With that, Vlad shot a beam of plasma at Danny that caused him to yelp at what felt like static shock course through his entire body. Danny was patting himself down, and so didn't notice the look of consternation that Vlad was giving himself.

“What was that?”

“I- I do not know. I-” Vlad trailed off, not able to tear his gaze away from his hands. “It was probably a fluke.”

“Fluke or not, it was pretty damn cool.”

Vlad rolled his eyes, “Just save the pie, go back to normal and let's go find Toriel.”

She was found in the family room, with a fire roaring high in the fireplace. It was safe to the touch, being made of fire magic, and so Danny entertained himself for a while with watching how the fire would shift around his hands and sometimes pop and sizzle when he would clap his hands around a flame, abruptly ending it.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my child?” Toriel looked up from her book, watching him with a soft smile.

Danny nodded, and decided to go sit in her lap. It was even softer than her paws, but just as warm as the fire. He snuggled into her dress, wanting to be near her heartbeat.

“Would you like me to read to you, Danny?”

Danny shrugged then nodded, being fine either way. He was so comfortable here, as she read her book on snails, that he felt himself drift off again. When he next woke, it was to a man’s voice pleading to him.

For the next month or so, Danny stayed with Toriel. They would hunt for snails, tell jokes to a man behind a door, and bake and read together. Vlad took it in stride, but the longer they stayed the less he left the bedroom, seeming to prefer isolation over confronting whatever problems he was having.

Every night, Danny was woken by a man telling him to not lose determination, that he was the hope of monster kind. After about two weeks of this, he would wake up in tears and not be able to fall asleep again. It got to the point where he did not want to fall asleep in the first place.

One day, when Danny was particularly at his lowest, he went to the joke door alone. When he started walking down the hallway, he noticed the music that was ever present was suddenly silent.

Behind him, he could hear heavy footsteps, as Toriel came to see who was down here.

“Danny, you should return. It is not safe here.”

But Danny kept moving, slowly as if in a trance.

“Please, Danny. We can be happy here, together. We can make a life here.”

Danny didn't stop.

“If you go out there, Asgore will try to kill you. I am just trying to protect you.”

 _I'm used to it_ , Danny thought. After a pause where Toriel bleated softly in surprise, he realized he may not have said that as quietly as he thought.

Finally, they were near the door.

“If you leave, you may never come back.”

Danny looked at her, “I’ll come back.”

Toriel’s face collapsed in grief, “That is what they always say.” And with that, Danny was pulled into battle.

Vlad inhaled behind him, “Toriel blocks the way!”

You try to reason, but can't think of any conversation topics. After your turn, a rain of fireballs lights up the room in yellows, reds and purples. You can see where her shadow would meet your body, but you know without checking that you no longer have a shadow.

Dodging out of the way is easy, but you still manage to get grazed. It is more painful that you imagined she would be capable of. He misses the deep look of regret at hearing you cry out in pain.

You decide to spare her, but she looks right through you as her next fireballs come raining on you.

You continuously spare her, with her getting increasingly frustrated at your lack of fighting or pleading. It reaches a head when she finally yells at you to either run or fight. You do neither.

Spare after spare, with it meticulously crumbling her chilly facade. He knows her chilliness is as skin deep as his happiness.

Finally, she collapses on one knee.

“Why?! Why do you wish to leave so badly? I thought we were _happy_!”

Danny cannot stand to see her in tears, so he runs to wrap his arms around her neck. This seems to break her a little more, as she folds further within herself, and her tears saturate Danny’s neck.

“I understand, my child. You would only be unhappy here. I thought- well, it doesn't matter what I thought. You have proven yourself capable of defending yourself. Of surviving. Just know not all monsters are as merciful as I am. For you, i will put aside my fears, my hopes. Just know, once you leave you may not return.”

Danny kisses her furry cheeks over and over, wiping at her tear stained fur.

“I'll be okay. Trust me, mom.”

He can see the doubt in her worry filled gaze, but the longer Danny looks back at her in resolution, the more her doubt crumbles.

Eventually, she sighs and gets up, leaving him after one last kiss to his head.

* * *

The door to outside is heavy and ominous, and you are greeted by Flowey. You try not to listen to him, and instead keep walking, making Vlad snicker.

Outside it is cold, almost unbearably so. The woods surrounding the pathway seem like the type of woods to be haunted, and your footsteps crunching in the snow seem to echo on. You think you hear footsteps behind you, but you try not to think too paranoid. It isn't until a branch snaps behind you that you're sure you're being followed.

You reach a gate when you hear it: “ **H** **u** **m** **a** **n**. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

You turn around slowly, vaguely recognizing the voice. You shake the mystery monsters hand, and are shell shocked when a loud farting noise comes out.

“hehehe. old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, works every time. anyways, you're a human, right? name is sans, sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but y’know, capturing humans is a lot of work.

“my brother, papyrus, though… now he's a huge human hunting fanatic. actually… that might be him coming over. here's an idea, go through this gate real quick. yeah, like that. quickly, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp.”

Danny peeked out from behind the lamp, and Sans winked an eye socket at him.

Not even a second too late, and there was another tall skeleton making his appearance.  

“sup, bro?”

The tall skeleton stamped his foot in indignation, “YOU KNOW WHAT “SUP,” BROTHER! IT’S GOING TO BE TWO WEEKS SOON AND YOU HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST STAND AROUND AT YOUR STATION, _SLEEPING_! YOU ARE A SKELETON SANS, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?”

“oh, y’know, just staring at this lamp. it's really cool. wanna look?”

“NO, SANS! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON HUMAN WATCH. WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH? WE NEED TO BE READY! ONLY THEN WILL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE THE RECOGNITION I SO RIGHTFULLY DESERVE. I WILL BE… POPULAR! I I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. I WILL BE ASKED TO BE…” Here, Papyrus’ voice became soft and vulnerable, “‘friends?’

“hmm… maybe this lamp will help.”

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOOGLE. I SWEAR, YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!”

“hey, now, take it easy. i’ve gotten a ton of work done today…” Sans winked at you when you peeked at his pause, “a skeleton.”

Papyrus seemed to be able to scream, causing some bird monsters from far away to scatter in surprise.

“SANS!!!”

“come on, you're smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT. WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I HAVE TO DO SO MUCH FOR RECOGNITION?”

Sans chuckled, “wow. sounds like you're really working yourself…”

“SANS, NO.”

“Sans, yes!” Danny whispered, giving Sans a thumbs up.

“... down to the bone.”

“UGH!!!! VERY WELL. I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK? YOU SHOULD PUT SOME… BACKBONE INTO IT!!! NYEHEHEHE!!” And with that, Papyrus stomped away, still laughing to himself until he was no longer audible.

“ok, you can come out now.”

Danny peeked out and walked to stand next to Sans.

“you oughta get goin, kid. he could come back. and if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”

Danny nodded and went to move onwards, when he was stopped by a light tugging on his SOUL.

“actually. hate to bother ya, but could ya do me a favor? my brother has been down lately… and he's always wanted to capture a human. seeing you might just brighten his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million, i’ll be up ahead.”

Danny didn't even bother questioning the squat skeleton moving backwards instead of forwards, chalking it up to the weirdness that was magic.

As he moved forward, there were more of the starbursts and more monsters to SPARE. There was even a snowman that gave him a piece of his body to carry with him, which left Danny nervous about it melting.

There wasn't much difficulty in the puzzles handed to him by Papyrus. He felt mostly bad for the guy. He tried hard to be a good friend, and was mostly rebuffed as being odd. Danny could see why his loud voice and intense actions could scare someone, but underneath he was just too sweet to not love.

As Danny walked over the bridge where just beyond he could see a town, he felt his legs start to give through the bridge. Ahead he heard Papyrus scream in panic, and Sans mumble something too quietly to hear. As his legs went, so did his upper body, and soon he was falling freely.

Vlad tried to chase him, but Danny had gotten a head start. In his panic, he didn't think to turn into a ghost; human customs of falling being far too ingrained into him.

At the bottom he heard a snap and was shrouded by darkness.

* * *

Danny startled with a gasp.

Up ahead he could see the bridge he had fallen through. Vlad was hovering over his body, nervously wringing his hands as he yelled his name over and over.

Danny felt like his entire body was broken, and yet, when he got up everything clicked into place and he was able to move freely.

He was just starting to look around where he was when he heard yelling.

“HUMAN! HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?”

“papyrus, be careful.”

Papyrus scooped Danny into a fretful hug, checking him over for broken bones and lacerations.

“YOU ARE NOT HURT? IT IS A MIRACLE, SANS!!”

“heh, yeah. kinda holy, don't ya think?” Sans grin seemed to widen as he tapped at his eye socket.

Papyrus dropped Danny so he could scream, and his eye sockets did a weird motion where they seemed to pop out of his head.

“it is a little odd though, kid. people just don't fall off bridges and survive.” Sans grin hadn't moved a centimeter, but somehow those pinpricks of light had shrunken, causing a shiver of fear to go down Danny’s back.

“I- I don't know. I just fell, and I heard a snap, and it was so dark. And then I woke up.”

Sans grin seemed to waver. “is that so?”

Danny gulped and nodded.

“how… odd.”

“ENOUGH OF THAT SCIENCE NERDY STUFF, SANS. WE SHOULD ALLOW THE HUMAN TO GO TO SNOWDIN. COME, WE CAN LEAD YOU THERE QUICKLY.”

Danny looked up, judging the distance. “Bet I can beat you?”

Papyrus looked intrigued, “I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER TURNS DOWN A DARE! READY-” a nod, and Danny shifted into ghost form, startling both the skeletons out of their wits, “S-S-SET? GO? GO?? GO!!!”

With that, both Papyrus and Danny were off in a flash in different directions, leaving Sans in a pile of the snow that flew behind their take off.

Sans lay there, contemplating things.

Off ahead, he could hear laughter as Papyrus thought he had won, only to be shocked into a “nyeh?!” when he saw Danny sitting floating at the other end of the bridge from where he fell.

“HUMAN!! YOU HAVE MANAGED TO TRUNCE ME. YOU ARE TRULY ONE OF A KIND.”

Danny blushed green, making his freckles glow.

“You're too sweet, Papyrus. I'm glad we're friends.”

Papyrus blushed orange and shuffled his feet.

“COME, EXPLORE THE TOWN WHILE I PREPARE SOME THINGS FOR YOU!”

Danny wasn't given a chance to respond, as Papyrus was already off in the distance, running at full speed.

Danny looked at Vlad, unsure but already unconsciously reverting back to human.

“You heard the skeleton. Let’s look around.”

The town was cheery the moment they saw the sign welcoming them. He wasn't sure if it was actually their version of Christmas or if they just kept those decorations year round, but it was nice to look at, making him slightly nostalgic.

The bunny at the shop was all too willing to answer his questions, even making him wonder about the skeleton brothers. 

All around were monsters of all shapes and sizes, one even scaring Danny into thinking he had seen the devil. But it was just a kid.

Even the rock monsters were kind, though their wings were so small he was afraid of breaking them.

He eventually found his way to the other side of town, where the fog started to thicken and the temperature rose slightly. Up ahead, was the shadowy outline of Papyrus.

“HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER SPAGHETTI ENTHUSIAST… THE ADMIRATION FOR THEIR PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS… THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE ALSO COOL. THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!! AND THAT IS ALRIGHT, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT RELATE. I NEVER WONDER WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE DESIRED FOR FRIENDSHIP. THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS THIS LOVE. WORRY NOT, DEAR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…

“NO. THIS IS WRONG. I CANNOT BE YOUR FRIEND, YOUNG HUMAN. I MUST CAPTURE YOU! ONLY THEN WILL I FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM OF BEING IN THE ROYAL GUARD.”

“Papyrus blocks the way!”

You decide to flirt.

“Hey, sugar skull, wanna get a bite of spaghetti later?” You wink and throw Papyrus an air kiss.

“W-What?! F- Flirting?? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS? WELL!! I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!”

You tell him you can make spaghetti.

“OH NO!! YOU ARE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!! DOES THIS MEAN WE HAVE TO GO ON A DATE…? LETS DATE LATER!!”

Papyrus fidgets with his clothing, obviously wondering what he will wear. Danny almost hopes he doesn't actually go on a date.

Danny keeps trying to flirt, until he realizes it is going nowhere and he must focus to dodge. The bones keep coming, causing him to trip and at some points turn intangible to avoid being badly damaged.

Eventually, his soul is turned blue, causing his powers to glitch out at bad times, one example being when a bone flew straight at his head and knocked him back, his ghost powers turning on too late.

Danny felt blood drip down into his eye, and when he pulled his hand away he watched with greying vision as it went in and out focus, smeared with green and red- green- red.

Finally, Papyrus gave a small cry, and the battle ended. Cradling Danny in his arms, he ran home, panicked and trying not to jostle the small human too badly.

* * *

When Danny came to, there was a ceiling fan above him lazily whirling around. The room was colorful and the bed soft, but it didn't stop the flicker of panic at being somewhere unfamiliar.

Danny tried getting up, but had to stop at a dizzy spell that threatened to knock him out again.

“hey now, kid. don't push yourself too fast now. pap was pretty worried when he came home, i couldn't even drop some puns.”

Danny leaned back on his elbows, and tried opening his eyes- eye?

Danny sat back up the rest of the way, dizziness be damned, and felt at his panic. Panic made his vision swim in and out of focus, as he patted at the gritty bandages wrapped lazily around his head.

The bed dipped, and lean bony fingers wrapped around his.  

“HUMAN. PLEASE DO NOT AGGRAVATE YOURSELF. I- I AM SO SORRY.”

Danny had unraveled some of the bandages in his panic, so he decided to shake off the rest. They were a little sticky with blood and grime, and made Danny shiver in panic when he had to rip them off quickly.

He patted gently around his eye, trying to feel for damage. All he felt was a scar, but that could mean anything with humans.

“How does it look?”

Danny didn't miss the look Sans and Papyrus shared, small and scared.

“What is it?” Danny started getting up, determined to find a mirror.

Sans placed his hands on Danny’s knees, keeping him still without keeping him trapped. Danny appreciated the gesture.

“we gave you monster food, and by now the scar should have healed and left no residue behind. but- well. there's a mirror on pap’s closet door.”

There wasn't a pun, and that made Danny nervous.

He tried wiggling up, getting on unsteady feet. The room swam, his vertigo knocked off balance. Papyrus held one of his hands as he shuffled his way to the door, and squeezed it when he paused just before reaching the closed door.

He closed his eyes before getting in front of the door, and felt reassured by Vlad’s heavy presence behind him and Papyrus’ hands on his shoulders.

Slowly, while shivering, he opened his eyes.

And screamed.

The scream jolted Papyrus and Sans into panic, shouting and saying soothing but empty words respectively.

Danny was aware of orange droplets that fell into his hair, but he was more focus on the scar that ran just above his brow bone to the edge of his nose. The real reason he had screamed was because his eye had a film over it. The once bright blue was foggy, and now that Danny paid attention he realized the sight out of it was- different. He could still see outlines and tell the difference in light versus dark, but it was muted and gave him a headache.

Shaking Papyrus hands off him, he shifted into ghost form, needing to know what that looked like.

It was about the same, except the glow he once had that came off from his green eyes was no longer as bright.

He tried not to cry. He really didn't mean to. But when he felt tears well up, he shifted into invisibility and intangibility and made his way to the roof of the house, where he could sit in quiet and not feel the bite of the chill as strongly when in ghost.

He sat on the roof, peeking down below at the skeletons calling out for him. For a brief second, Sans stopped and Danny thought he had noticed him, but he kept moving onwards.

Danny felt Vlad sit next to him, and let himself drift down until their head was resting on his lap. The snow fell gently around them, sharp and cold and pretty like cherry blossoms.

“He didn't mean to.”

Danny swallowed his initial anger back. “But he did.”

Vlad looks down at him. “Yes. He did.”

There is a pause, quiet like the town they are in. “Are you angry?”

Danny chews on the inside of his cheek. “Yes. No. I don't know.”

Vlad nods, then shrugs, and settles on a sigh. “Just think about it. I'll sit here with you until you're ready.”

Danny peeks an eye at him, and looks at Vlad looking up at the fake stars. When he makes no move to look down, Danny finally lets himself crumble.

* * *

Every part of Danny protests and screams at him that he wasn’t doing this just a moment before.

He is back in the village, staring up at the fake stars.

Up ahead, he can see the skeleton brothers. and their conversation is achingly familiar. Danny feels like there is a sense of deja vu, and when Sans slows his steps and peeks behind him at Danny, a shiver runs down his back.

There is nothing off about his face, and yet Danny feels haunted by his memories.

* * *

This time Danny manages to miss the bone to the face, and he is better prepared for what comes next.

He lasts a little longer in battle before Papyrus gives a huff- and why would he even _do_ that, he’s a _skeleton_ \- and decides to spare him.

They go home, hand in hand, and their house is very warm and cozy. Danny’s eyes prick with hot tears, and Vlad pretends not to see.

He is led around on a tour of the house, and Papyrus is obviously proud of their very tall kitchen sink.

Their last stop is his bedroom, which Danny finds childish but is almost envious of.

“NYEH! WE SHOULD TRADE PHONE NUMBERS SO WE CAN BE EXTRA BEST BUDDIES!!! AND THEN- AND THEN WE CAN TAKE OUR DATE??”

Danny blushes hotter, “I- uh- gosh, uh. Sorry Papyrus, but I'm not uh- _fuck_ , I'm not gay, sorry.”

Papyrus tilts his head in a manner very much like a confused puppy. “G… ay?” He sounds out quietly.

“It's when two boys like each other. Romantically, and uh… other stuff.”

Papyrus nods his head, once, twice, and he utters little nyeh-heh-heh’s under his breath as he thinks. “IT IS A GOOD THING I AM NOT A BOY THEN!”

Danny’s brain seems to short circuit, “ _What_? Are you a girl then?”

Papyrus snorts. “NO!! WE ALL KNOW GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!!”

“Then _what_ are you?” Danny is vaguely aware he is probably being horribly rude, but what? Not a boy or a girl? Was that _allowed_?

“DOWN HERE, SINCE MONSTERS ARE MADE OF DUST AND MAGIC, OUR GENDERS TEND TO BE MORE FREE FLOWING. PERHAPS YOU ENCOUNTERED THE LION WITH THE DRESS EARLIER?? ZE IS ONE EXAMPLE. MONSTERS DO NOT CARE WHO YOU ARE ONE DAY FROM THE NEXT AS LONG AS YOU ARE HAPPY AND KIND.”

Danny is quiet, eyes trained on Papyrus. He comically starts to sweat drop.

“So how come you go by he but aren't a boy?”

Papyrus nods, and settles down onto the racecar bed, inviting Danny with a pat. “IT IS TRUE I AM MORE COMFORTABLE NOT HAVING A GENDER, BUT IT IS ALSO TRUE THAT USING HE AND RELATED PRONOUNS MAKES ME FEEL STRONGER. EVERYBODY I LOVE HAS LOVED AND RESPECTED ME REGARDLESS. DANNY…” Papyrus shifts uncomfortably, the sweat building, “OUR LOVE IS NOT CONDITIONAL.”

Danny can't believe it. It sounds too good. He wants to believe it so badly, but he remembers the way Sans eyes darkened in intimidation, and the warnings of how others will want to take his soul.

So instead, he dodges the topic. “Are these your dresses?”

Papyrus narrows his eyes, somehow, but allows the change. “YES!! THEY ARE VERY SOFT AND FLOW IN THE WIND. SINCE I DO NOT HAVE HAIR, I WILL HAVE TO DO WITH SECOND BEST.

“THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE!!”

This one being: a long strappy dress, a yellow so bright you almost had to squint at it. There was bright, large sunflowers printed all over them. Danny reached a hand out and instead of cotton it felt more like silk. Along the edge he could make out bright orange lacing, in the pattern of more flowers that looked like rose buds.

“It's really pretty, Papyrus. Did you make it yourself?”

“UNFORTUNATELY I DID NOT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MANY SKILLS, BUT NEEDLE WORK IS NOT ONE OF THEM. SANS, ON THE OTHER HAND, IS VERY GOOD AT NEEDLEWORK! IT'S A SHAME HE IS SO VERY LAZY!!”

Papyrus tapers off, a sudden thought coming to him, “NYEH!!! THAT REMINDS ME! PERHAPS HE CAN MAKE YOU A DRESS OR SUIT AS WELL?? IS THERE A DESIGN YOU WANT?”

Danny shuffles shyly as Papyrus gets up to put his dresses away, now that he no longer feels overwhelmed.

“I think I'd like an alien on it. Or stars.”

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT AN ALIEN IS, BUT THE STARS WE DO!! I AM SURE SANS CAN MANAGE EVEN IN HIS LAZY BONES STATE!! LETS GO ASK NOW!”

Danny squeaks, looking at his phone for the time. It was nearly midnight.

“Shouldn't he be asleep? We shouldn't bother him.”

Papyrus seems to hesitate, “PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT.”

Danny makes to leave his room, but is stopped by Papyrus’ awkward cough. “HUMAN. PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTAKE IN A FRIENDSHIP BONDING AND SHARE PLATONIC CUDDLES AS WE SLEEP?”

Danny blinks, once, then twice, until he finally looks at Vlad hovering just near Papyrus’ desk. Vlad just shrugs, unsure as well.

“I- Are you sure, Papyrus? I just thought that boys-” Danny trails off, remembering the earlier lecture. Before Papyrus can further sweat drop, Danny shakes his head. “You know what? Sure, Paps, I’d like that.”

Papyrus positively beams, little stars seeming to emit around him like in cutesy animes. “I WILL MAKE SURE TO BE ALONG THE WALL SO YOU DO NOT FEEL CAGED IN.”

Danny blinks slowly, “That's sweet of you to think of that, thanks. Do you, uh, have pajamas I can borrow?”

Papyrus glances down at Danny, measuring him up. “YOU ARE ABOUT SANS HEIGHT SO PERHAPS- YES!! WAIT HERE HUMAN, WHILE I FETCH YOU PAJAMAS!!”

With that, Papyrus vaults himself over Danny’s head, causing him to squeak and duck. Outside in the hall, Danny can hear comical theatrical sounds: honks, screeches, and what sounds like yipping of a dog.

Papyrus comes back, panting and sweaty. He thrusts star and rocket patterned pajamas into his hands. “THESE WERE ONCE SANS, BUT THAT LAZYBONES NO LONGER WEARS THEM.”

“Could you, uh, turn around?” Danny’s eyes drift to Vlad, and he pointedly makes eye contact. Vlad rolls his eyes but turns around anyway.

“OF COURSE HUMAN!! WHATEVER WILL MAKE YOU MORE COMFORTABLE!” Papyrus turns around, even going as far as clapping his rarely bare hands over his eyes. “TELL ME IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE OR ARE FINISHED.”

Danny has no trouble with disrobing, but he is so very tired and his binder sticks to his body with a thin layer of grime.

“Pap- Papyrus- Vl-” Danny cuts off with a choke, dropping the bandages. Papyrus has started to turn around, and Danny screams before he can help it. “No! No, no, no! Don't look! _DON'T LOOK!_ ” Danny screams, hysterical.

Papyrus’ bones rattle, and there is the sound of air being sucked out like a helium balloon and Sans is suddenly there, and why is there static filling his ears?

What Danny cannot see, is the bruises mottling his back like a gory constellation. He cannot see the thin trails where the bandages were too tight, and does not see the lights go out of Sans eyes. He does not see that the higher his panic goes, the more his power lashes out, causing heavier objects to rattle and light items to float.

The world is spinning, and why is there two Papyrus’s? Danny tries to look down at his hands, but they flicker in and out of existence. Even with his eyes squinted he can see his hands are shaking, and it's hot-cold-

.

.

.

.

.

-and there are cold bones pressed against his too cold hands, squeezing and kneading his joints. Far off, he can make out a soft, deep voice, urging him to breathe along with him. Despite himself, his gasps turn into pants, and his pants turn into rattled breathing until he is able to breathe deeply and slowly again.

“stars, kid. that happen a lot?” The lights in Sans eyes are dimmed, his smile strained. “almost had a heart attack with all that yelling.”

Papyrus makes a noise of disgust, and the normativity of that makes Danny huff a small laugh.

He suddenly remembers he is naked, and he can't fight off the red of embarrassment nor the squeak as he hunches into himself, covering his bare chest as well as he can. He feels a jacket get thrown over him, smelling of grease and- bones? Nonetheless, he wraps it tightly around himself, managing to wriggle the zipper up so he can sit back up and be less vulnerable.

“alright, kiddo. wanna explain why you had those bandages?”

Danny… didn't quite imagine his coming out to go like this. “I- I- It's, oh god. _Iuseittobindbecausemychestistoobig_.”

“... so you were improperly binding.” There is a dark tone in his voice that makes Danny gulp and nod quickly.

Sans sighs and looks up at Papyrus. “Pappy?”

Papyrus startles from where he was looking at his desk and looks at his brother. “YES, BROTHER?”

“you think you can _fin_ agle some binders from Undyne?”

Papyrus eye twitches. He grinds his teeth. “OF COURSE I CAN TRY, _BROTHER_. IN THE MORNING THOUGH! WE ALL NEED TO REST NOW. INCLUDING I, AS STRANGE AS IT MAY BE.”

Danny wouldn't turn down sleeping if it meant not being pinned down by double eye sockets.

“... ya know me, bro. can't _doze off_ more sleep.”

Papyrus screams, pushing Sans out of the room, with what sounds like his battle music from earlier starting to start up faintly. The door slams, and Papyrus whirls around, the music cutting off as he rests his back against the door, panting.

There is a noted forced cheeriness in his voice as he speaks. “HUMAN! FOR NOW, FEEL FREE TO LAY DOWN IN THE JACKET WHILE I DISPOSE OF THESE BANDAGES. I WILL JOIN YOU AS SOON AS I HAVE FINISHED!”

Danny nods, and shakily makes his way to the bed. His limbs feel heavy and sluggish after his freak out, or whatever it was, and he knows he should wear the pajama top Papyrus graciously found him, but he’s _so tired_. He slides under the covers, and waits for Papyrus to come back. It doesn't take him too long, and the trash can is just on the other side of the room.

“HUMAN. DANNY. DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO SLEEP OVER OR UNDER THE COVERS?”

Danny feels like he's five again, and wanting for his parents approval, even as Jasmine is showered with it. Even at that age, she was brighter than him.

“Can- can you hold me?” Danny is fidgeting with the blankets, so he misses the stars that bloom in Papyrus’s sockets. He does not, however, miss the squeak of glee and the soft bounce of the bed as Papyrus throws himself onto it.

Danny is suddenly being pulled into a bony embrace, and it is much softer than he expected. Yes, some of the joints dig into his, but there is a warmth that radiates from Papyrus that makes up for it.

“GOODNIGHT, SMALL HUMAN!!”

Danny laughs despite himself. “‘Night, Papyrus.” Danny looks up at where he last saw Vlad, and manages to make out his blurred shape in the dark. Vlad is already looking at him, so Danny mouths a good night to him as well.

Vlad’s eyes soften, even as his stoic expression remain firm. “Go to sleep, foolish boy.”

Danny drifts off to sleep quickly, cocooned in warmth and love.

A yellow star pops into existence at the foot of the bed, startling Vlad but seeming to push Danny deeper into sleep.

The rest of the night is quiet as the house settles.

* * *

“Sam? Tucker?” Danny’s breathe forms a cloud in front of him. It is so cold, it seems to seep past his clothes and into his bones.

“Sam! Tuck!” Danny is frantic, the lab is empty and sterile and- and the portal is on?

Danny’s knees shake as he inches towards it, and he is painfully reminded of the the skeletons rattling.

He can hear wails coming from inside the green murkiness, and he is now inches away from the open portal, close enough to see his reflection.

Suddenly, there's a flash of green eyes, startling him back a few paces. Instead of coming out, the ghost stands there, watching him quietly. Danny gathers his nerves again and makes his way closer, hypnotized by the familiar green eyes.

He lifts a hand, intended to brush the surface, and the ghost lifts a hand back in reflection. Danny blinks, and the ghost blinks. Danny puffs his cheeks out and then laughs hysterically as the ghost does the same.

And suddenly, there is a wailing of a siren, red lights flashing in warning, and the ghost is collapsing, and Danny is falling down. It feels like he's dying again- his insides are burning, it feels like his entire body is being rearranged and he can't _breathe_.

.

.

.

.

He wakes up to rattling bones and screams.

Why is there screaming? Why is it so _loud_?

An object clatters next to him, shocking him into sitting upright and the screaming stops and- oh. It was him.

“kid? kiddo? you with us?” Sans is leaning on his knees, looking up at Danny with his eye lights nearly gone. At Danny’s feet, he can see Papyrus sitting back on his haunches, eyes worried and hands fluttering about in nerves.

“Y-Y-Yeah. I'm- with you. Wh-Wh-”

“YOU WOKE UP SCREAMING! IT WAS QUITE SCARY, ACTUALLY. WAS IT A NIGHTMARE?”

Papyrus’ loud voice made Danny flinch, thinking of the siren wailing and the screams.

“I-I-I-” Danny’s vision swam, his chest was hurting.

“whoa, kid! come on, stay with us.” Sans got onto the bed to sit in front of Danny so they were eye level. “come on, kiddo. where's that strength i know ya have?” Sans pushed at the back of Danny’s head until his forehead clacked into his, and forced Danny to look at Sans in the eyes so he would have something to ground him.

The bone fingertips at the nape of his neck was doing wonders to ground him, rough and cold and just the right pressure. The wings that had been draped around him were maybe a tad bit heavy, but they helped to sting some alertness back into him.

“I'm sorry…” Danny whispered, clutching onto Sans.

Sans eyes went dark, and Danny flinched away, eyes avoiding contact.

“kid, never apologize for being _rattled_.”

Papyrus screamed so loud even Sans jumped, and as Papyrus dramatically stomped across his room, hands flinging up in all directions as he yelled, Sans and Danny made eye contact once more and burst into giggles, leaning against each other for support.

Conspicuously, Papyrus chose that moment to cut off his tirade, and there was a mischievous little grin on his face.

“what had ya bones so rattled, kiddo?”

Danny ignored the huff of annoyance Papyrus let loose, instead tensing up again. “I- I was dreaming of…” Danny gulped, and touched foreheads with Sans again, closing his eyes so they wouldn't make him woozy. “I was dreaming of the day I died.”

Danny heard rather than saw the skeletons tense up, as their bones clacked in a distinct manner.

“whaddya mean died?” Sans poked at Danny’s arm, as if confirming he were real and not see through.

“I _mean_ , there was an accident where I came from. It- It was _supposed_ to kill me, but instead it turned me into… a half ghost. A monster, I suppose.” Danny shrugged Sans hand away irritably.

Sans looked at Danny, discerning the truth for himself. “i guess that makes sense.”

“IT DOES?”

Sans chuckled mirthlessly, “yeah, bro. it explains why the kid can do all that magic despite being human. last i heard magic was dead amongst humans.”

“OH... WOWIE, HUMAN! MAYBE YOU CAN SPAR WITH ME??”

Papyrus looks so excited, and Danny sweats at the thought of telling him no. He clutches onto Sans forearms, who seems to get the point.

“uh, maybe not yet, bro. at least until we’ve got the kid all _bound_ up.”

“THAT WAS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!”

Sans shrugs, Danny’s hands being knocked off as he brings his own hands up. “it's 6 am, bro. it's too early.”

“EXCUSES! SINCE IT IS MORNING, I WILL PREPARE FOR THE DAY AND COOK MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMAN.”

Sans guides Danny out of Papyrus’ room so he can get ready, guiding him down to the restroom tucked in the corner of the long hallway.

“speaking of getting bound up, I heard papyrus yelling something last night about new clothes?”

Danny rolled his eyes at Sans trying and failing to be gentle with him. “I’d appreciate anything with stars, actually.”

“stars? ya- ya like stars, kid?” Sans is watching him closely.

Danny hums in affirmation, “I wanted to be an astronaut for as long as I can remember. But now? Well. That's dream is crushed. All my hopes and dreams- just… gone.” Danny fists his hands, blinking away the hotness in his eyes.

“aw, kid. maybe it's not over. ya could always work in something else involving stars.” Sans opens the door for Danny, as Danny is busy looking down and trying not to cry. “you- dying, and becoming whatever happened- isn't the end of the world, kid.”

Danny is quiet for a long moment. “I don't believe you.”

Sans is shocked into quiet at the venom in the kid’s voice, but honestly, if Papyrus was suddenly ripped from him as well, he would have probably been the same way. If all his hopes and dreams were just gone- like that, in a second? He didn't think he would be as stable as Danny currently was.

Sans sighed, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “i’ll get ya some clean clothes, kid.”

When Danny looked up, Sans was already gone.

The shower was just what Danny needed to feel a little more human and _normal_ , even with the weird bottles that had bones and smelled oddly of milk. As he stood under the water, letting the hot water scald him fully back into awareness, he planned about his next moves.

He would need to move on, he knew, to the place Toriel had called Waterfall. She wouldn’t say much, only that it was dangerous and that he shouldn't go, but he had to.

He had to make sure he didn’t fall down in vain.

* * *

The spaghetti was- interesting. Just when he was thinking of spitting it out and deciding to cook himself, Sans had _looked_ at him with this grin that made Danny shiver and swallow despite the fear of dying from poisoning.

After lying and singing Papyrus’ praises, he tells them he has to leave. They are shocked, and then try to convince him to stay longer for a while, at least until he can get a binder properly, but he is steadfast. He can feel it down in his bones and blood, it’s time to move on.

As he is leaving, Sans seems to have a moment of realization when he sees his bare arms. He pops away and quickly comes back with a neon green jacket that makes Danny’s eyes water, but looks so soft and thick that he can’t turn it away. Instead, he shrugs it on, and marvels at how flat it makes his chest look, even while not using the bandages that are now shoved into his back jeans pocket.

Next, Sans handed him a neat looking dress shirt. It was exactly how he had pictured it, and Danny wondered how, exactly, the skeleton had gotten his measurements. And if he was as lazy as he said, he wondered just when he had the time to make it. He was sure it was partially magic, but another part of him wondered if Sans had been eavesdropping last night. The buttons, when Danny squinted, he could see were tiny bones.

“looks stellar, kid.”

Papyrus pushes Sans out of the way, and blocks the way. “IGNORE MY BROTHER! IT LOOKS MAGNIFICENT, HUMAN!! IT REALLY SUITS YOU!”

Danny blushes hot, and shuffles in embarrassment.

“I should probably get going. I’ll keep in contact, yeah?”

Papyrus valiantly cries out a series of nyeh-heh-heh’s, and lifts Danny into a bone crushing hug, making sure to nuzzle his teeth against his cheek. “WE WILL SEE YOU AGAIN, HUMAN.”

Danny almost expected a hopefully to be thrown in there, and the next thing he registers he is past the fog in Snowdin, and onto the next chamber where the mud is soft and squelches onto his converse, but it is also more blue, cool and dark than he expected. He is awed by the crystals that pocket around him, and likes to step close to them just to see them glow against his skin.

The first thing Danny sees in this chamber is a kid younger than him, a small lizard looking boy with spikes going down his head and spine. He has no arms, but when Danny approaches he is all curiosity and kindness.

“Yo!! Are you sneaking out to see her too?? When I grow up, I wanna be just like her!! Hey… Ha, ha, don’t tell my parents I’m here!!” Danny cannot even get a word in before the kid is suddenly scampering off, looking unsteady on his feet.

Next, he sees what looks like a fish mixed with a mermaid, and as Danny gets closer he can see the miniscule details of their scales. This person looks closer to his age, he realizes, as he opens his mouth and starts to talk.

“This is an Echo Flower,” Danny looks at the flower it gestures to, and has to do a double take at the flower that is almost as big as he is, with the head almost as big as the width of his torso. It is softly glowing blue, and already he can hear faint, haunting echoing whispers from the monster who had spoken to him, “It repeats the last thing you said, over and over.”

Danny cannot take his eyes off the flower, and when he does his eyes glide over to the far wall and there is a sentry station and- Sans?

Danny twists behind him, befuddled. “Uh, hey?”

Sans chuckles like he knows a secret no one else does, “what? haven’t seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately for me, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks. ‘m going to grillby’s, wanna come?”

Danny shrugged, “Yeah! Why not?”

“well, if ya insist… i suppose i can pry myself away from work... come on, i know a shortcut.” Instead of walking form where they came from, Danny was pulled along further into Waterfall. There was that sound of helium-static again- and the smell of sulphur. It went dark for as long as it took Danny to blink, and suddenly they were inside Grillby’s.

The sudden change from sticky, heavy humidity to warmth like a bonfire was a shock to Danny’s system, causing him to shiver and rub his arms. Sans didn’t seem to notice or pretended not to notice, as he led him to where a fire elemental was polishing a glass by the bar.

“hey, all.” The monsters all yelled hello’s to Sans, some more enthusiastic than others. One even pointed out how Sans was just here a few minutes ago, to which he made such a bad joke to that Danny couldn’t help but snicker. At that, Sans laugh seemed to grow wider but just a tad more sincere.

When Danny sat, he immediately flushed hot. There was a whoopie cushion, and going by Sans shit eating grin, it was his fault.

Weirdos, indeed.

The rest of the conversation there left his head spinning like a top, confused and with so many questions. But it did solidify one thing- Sans wasn't someone to take lightly, for all his fart and pun jokes.

The trip back to Waterfall was quiet, and he needed the quiet to sort out his thoughts. He can still feel the goosebumps when Sans had asked about Flowey.

 _Echo flowers_ , he scoffed internally, _as_ _if_.

Sans is once again at his station, and Danny doesn't bother stopping at the box or the sign the next room.

He takes the stairs leading down, and his heart pumps faster at the echo flower. When he leans over to hear it, the voice is so soft it reminds him of a child being frightened.

“I could have sworn… something behind that waterfall…”

 _Well_ , Danny thinks, _hope I don't die_.

It's even funnier to him with the context of who he is.

Getting through the rocks was easy enough, even accounting for how slippery the rockbed was. Behind the waterfall are bioluminescent mushrooms, and he wonders how the monsters were able to create these things, or if evolution accounted for the sudden group of people living here. Crystals that glow, water that glows when shifted, flowers and now other plants.

Lying between the mushrooms is a soft, almost translucent pink tutu. When Danny shimmies it over his legs, the skirt is so big it causes his balance to wobble. He feels ridiculous, and going by Vlad’s snickers, he must look it too.

Underneath the mushrooms though, he can't deny that the tutu is very pretty. When Danny moves, the skirts shimmers like stars and makes little crinkling sounds like dry leaves. He wonders who left the skirt here, and if they're still alive.

In the next room, Danny’s heartbeat skyrockets at the eerie atmosphere. Somewhere far off he can hear whispering.

Making his way into the grass slowly, he crouches down and claps a hand over his mouth when he sees Papyrus speaking to a person in full body armor. He tries to get closer to the person, but even Danny can see the sudden fear that crosses Papyrus’ face, and Danny can only imagine the type of person that is behind the armor.

In a dull, far away way, Danny knows he should feel betrayed that Papyrus ratted him out so easily.

Vlad is looking at Danny’s face closely, and can identify the betrayal in a sharp, intimate way, “It’s always the ones you expect least, isn't it?” His voice is bitter, and Danny can only swallow in reply.

He must have rustled too hard, because suddenly he hears armor clanking and getting closer. Just as Danny is considering shifting into ghost, the clanking stops, and slowly backs away. With a flash of light, the armored person is gone.

Danny practically runs out of the grass, intent to get as far away as possible, when the monster kid from before comes bolting after him, yelling about _how cool_ Undyne was, and how he's gonna be _just like her_ when he grows up. Danny tries to smile, but he just feels cold and afraid. He watches the kid- MK- do a happy little trot, fall over, get up back like it was nothing, and keep running.

The next puzzle is simple enough, even with the sign showing what to do. The plants are big, almost too big to carry, and the leaves are waxy. Danny thinks they're almost like lotus flowers, except bigger and less soft.

Thinking of the flowers as they bloom into a bridge makes a pang cross him, his mind automatically going to Jasmine and her penchant for new and exciting things. He's sure she would love it here, with the blue, haunting light that casts shadows everywhere, or the skeletons who can rattle their bones without falling into a pile. If she could cause Dash of all people to be on his best behavior, then he's sure she could cause Undyne to also be.

Even now, miles away from his family and home, he still feels inadequate compared to her.

But- thinking of the skeleton brothers? It fills him with warmth that makes putting one foot in front of the other easier.

Behind him, there is a soft twinkling as the kindness that washed over him like the underground river comes into existence.

* * *

The next bridge seed is annoying. It takes Danny multiple tries and even then he can't figure it out. He gave it his best, really, but there's a good time to realize when enough is enough. And he reached enough at about error 6.

Wanting to explore a bit, he floats his way further down the cavern where he can see blue glowing softly against the far water.

It's noticeably cooler here, perhaps since it's nearly boxed in so there is a modicum of privacy. There is an echo flower, and a bench- and a quiche?

Danny kneels down to look at it better, catching faint whispers from the flower at the same time.

“It’s an abandoned quiche. It's quite traumatized.” Vlad gibbly offers.

Danny wants to tell him to shut up, but he also wants to hear the flower first.

“ _I just wasn't ready for the responsibility_.”

He knows that voice.

Over and over, like a broken track record, it plays. Whispers so low Danny feels he is straining to hear, but there is that echo that catches on each loop. His vision is doubling, and the quiche falls into the mud with a splat. He follows the quiche, crumbling some of the crust with his knees and palms.

He knows he is experiencing another episode, knows he should calm down- but- _he wasn't ready either_.

With shaking hands, he dials Papyrus’ number, pushing past the hurt and sting of betrayal, asking him to find Sans and tell him something important: he wasn't ready for the responsibility, either.

Papyrus is confused, but does as instructed. Danny can barely mutter a thank you, before the air around him is being displaced by static, louder than all the other times until it feels like his eardrums will pop.

“hey, kid. what’cha doing out here?” Sans eyes are dark, so dark, like a void. His bones rattle with tension, even as they are held in place.

Danny is still on his knees, dirty hands clutching the front of his jacket. He is able to breathe, but the panic is still bubbling in his stomach like soda pop, like the one time he ate too much spicy food and had cramps the rest of the night.

“kid?” The eye lights are back, but they are vaguely twitching, as if bordering disappearing again.

“I-I- I wasn't- wasn't ready either.” Danny huffs out, “I didn't ask for this to _happen_.”

Sans eyes return to normal, and his smile turns _so sad_ , it makes Danny feel guilty.

“hey, kid. let's get out of that dirt. sit here with good ol’ sans.”

Sans clambers onto the bench and pats the seat next to him. Danny is just able to swing up, this bench being made for monsters taller and sturdier than him.

“so, what is it, kid? you talkin’ about the day you died?”

Danny nods, crinkling the hem of his jacket between his nervous hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he can make out Sans watching him closely.

“what happened, kid?”

Danny is quiet for so long, Sans is sure he's about to doze off. Just as he's closing his eyes, Danny speaks up quietly.

“It was an accident. Most things that happen are, right?” Danny cuts off, and ghosts a hand over his eye, “My parents had been working on this- project. A machine. And they couldn't get it to work. But I did. I did, and my best friends were there, and they watched me _die_ . They watched as I was an _idiot_ and got myself electrocuted.”

Danny pounds his fists against his legs, hard enough to feel a lasting throb. Vlad makes a distressed sound, and Danny stops for his sake.

“it wasn't your fault, kid.”

“But it was my fault!” Danny’s voice gets embarrassingly high pitched. “My mom and dad- Maddie and Jack- they were so _excited_ about their project, and I couldn't handle seeing them so bummed when it didn't work out. I had to do _something_.”

Vlad goes very, very still next to Danny, not daring to breathe, because: Maddie and Jack. Jack and Maddie. He hasn't heard those names in _years_ . Not since they left him to _die_ alone in the hospital, since they moved on and he fell into the mountain and found a new family, and even they left him in the end.

Now that he looks at Danny closer, he can see an amalgamation of their faces in his. Maddie’s nose and lips, Jack’s eyes and eyebrows, but the kindness even in his slouch, all the way down to how he swings his feet when bored _scream_ Madeline.

Vlad feels likes drowning himself in the river not even a foot away, and when he comes back to, he has missed nearly the whole conversation; Danny is sobbing, curled into Sans’ arms, and Sans’- the smiley trash bag- mouth is tight and pained- and- and he is _staring right fucking at him, holy shit_. The eye lights are small, narrowed at him in warning.

And just as suddenly, Sans’ eyes get confused, as if he was imagining the ghost of a human long dead, and all his attention goes to calming the kid down. But Vlad has seen enough.

A part of him feels betrayed again.


End file.
